Dear Eve
by reapersama101
Summary: Eve Black is one unlucky girl. When her sister abandons her and sends her to Forks, she doesn't ask questions. She never does. Now she's set on Forks, WA in a new house, in a new school with new people. Who's her first question? T for now.


Dear Evangeline,

Please don't hate me for what I have to do. I know you'll be saying that whole "now that you say it like that, I can't" thing and I know that you'll be witty and sarcastic about my leaving you this whole time. I know you feel abandoned (I am a psychologist after all) and that you won't be able to trust for a long time. But I must tell you where to go, what to do and who to do it with (another sarcastic comment from you, surely!). I am your sister and I love you. After our parents left, I'm positive that you gave up all hope. And this is just putting you into negatives so I'm sure that you'll be pretty emo-luscious for the next year or so. Yeah, I love you, honey. But yes, I do have to do this. I'm sorry I couldn't stay to say that I was leaving or give you a proper goodbye but I'm positive you'll trudge through. Open step 1 as soon as you finish with this. I love you and you will get through this. I promise. I also promise that one day I will be back. I don't know when or if it'll be sooner or later but I promise I will get back to you.

Love you forever,

Karina

Oh, yeah. That's real mature, Karrie. Leave me with notes! There were three manila envelopes to match this one and I'm pretty sure that they all have happy little details on what I was supposed to do. My eyes were puffy and red from crying so much but truthfully I didn't care. I was the sarcastic sister, not the Vogue model; that was Karrie's job. Now she's gone. Without any warning whatsoever. My thirty-year old sister had abandoned her fifteen year old sister. Our parents had died a couple years ago and I had come to live with Karrie in order to live on. Now I'm stuck with only this.

I quickly and easily opened the manila envelope that said "step 1". I have to say this; when you go to sleep crying 'cause your puppy was dead, then you wake up crying 'cause your sister abandoned you, it's an omen that you got a pretty bad life. Yep; my chocolate Rottweiler two week old puppy was dead from some dumbass driver who couldn't keep his eyes off his phone and on the road. "Bitch," I mumbled as I pulled out a folded up letter. As soon as I opened up the letter a rectangular blue ticket fell onto my lap. It was a plane ticket. I blinked down at it, my eyes sore and red from crying. "Bitch say wha'?" I mumbled as I began to read the letter. Damn it! Why such a huge-ass paper for some short-ass letter!

Okay; take this plane ticket to Forks, Washington. I have a house there; it's 566 E Division Drive. Take a cab there with the money I've left for you. Wait 'til you get there to look in Step 2. I love you still, even if you hate me and are calling me a "bitch" always.

I snickered to myself. Yeah; she knew me well. I looked inside the envelope. Sure enough there was a little over three hundred there. I stuck my tongue out at it as if it were my sister. God, I wish it was my sister. I sighed and got up. I pulled on my long-sleeved white long-John shirt with the sleeves that connected the fingers so they were like fingerless gloves at the end and then I pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue and bright green plaid dress shirt with the sleeves pulled all the way down. The center of the neckline was cut pretty low so it showed off a generous amount of collarbone. Suddenly my phone started buzzing on my nightstand. I picked it up to read the text. It was from Karrie; it said "bring all your stuff". Okay, so I wasn't coming back. I quickly packed all my stuff that included my personal items, my bedding, my clothes and some more junk. I kept the letters stuffed in the front pocket of my black backpack. I zipped it up so I made sure that they weren't going to fall out. I stuffed the plane ticket in my back pocket though. I needed that from there. I took all three suitcases, my duffel back and my two backpacks with me. That included my backpack that held my steps. I picked up my cell phone and instantly called up a cab. I turned off all the lights and took the key with me. I didn't care if I wasn't coming back. I still didn't want to get robbed of what I couldn't fit into my luggage.

As soon as I heard the horn honk from outside my house I exited immediately and rushed into the cab. "Sorry," I said politely as I stuffed my luggage into the backseat. "It's alright, kid," The driver said as he began to drive off. "Where you heading?" He asked. "Airport, please," I said as I looked down at my ticket. It didn't name any specific time so I just hoped I didn't sleep in too late. Yeah; I'm a "no questions" type of girl. I don't ask, they don't tell. And right now that applied to my sister. I looked down at my cell phone. Only that one message. I sighed and ran a pale bony hand through my blond hair. My nails were long, sharp and painted neon blue. I gently let out a yawn and smiled. I looked like crap; my face was caved in from lack of food since I don't usually have enough energy to stomach anything, my blue eyes were puffy and red from crying (there was two days' worth in those eyes) and my blond hair was frizzy and messy in its ponytail on the back of my head. It hung down to the bottom of my shoulder blades. My skin looked like snow or paper seeing as I've been stuck indoors on the computer and stuff. I basically looked like crap. I also looked like a junkie. I was too skinny from lack of food and my feet were covered in a pair of worn-to-the-bone black and white high tops.

I blinked at the rearview mirror and smirked. Only I could make crap look worse. I sighed and turned my head to the window, leaning against it with my chin in my palm. About five minutes later I paid the driver and got out with my luggage. I rushed into the airport and down to the person at information. "Hi, I need to get on a plane to Forks, Washington?" I said to the woman. "Okay, well, do you have a ticket?" The woman asked with a strained smile. I pulled out my ticket and showed it to her. "Sweetie, you're a minor. I'll have to call this number in and ask about the unaccompanied minors' agreement for permission to allow you aboard." The woman said and held up a finger to let me know she'll only take a wee minute. Yeah, that's major sarcastic action right there. Sarcasm's seriously getting some today, ain't it?

I tapped my nails briskly against the wood on top of the information desk as the woman talked. "Yes, sir; okay, sir," She said. Then she punched the low air in a "swell" kind of way and said something you don't usually say to your boss. "Right-e-o, kitten," she said. I'm not going to nosedive into THAT drama. I'm still trying to work out my own. But is it me or is this world full of serious drama? _My _sister abandoned me the day after (THE DAY AFTER!) my two week old puppy died! And she was my guardian? But back to the story. The woman turned to me with a frown at first then before you could say "poser" she turned back into cheesy flight attendant #1. Oh, yay her! "Your clearance has been allowed, Ms. Black," She said. Then her got all dismissive and all. "Your flight is boarding now in terminal 3; right that way; have a nice day then!" She said in that really cheesy-ass flight attendant sort of day. I smiled my own cheesy smile and waggled my fingers in the air in a wave. "Bye-bye, then! Bye-bye," I said in a mock of her voice. To say she blanched would be Mr. Understatement of the year.

And this woman just happened to be Ms. Overstatement of the Year! Yay; she'd like to thank the academy and oh, who gives a Willy Wonka! I handed my ticket to the attendant in front of the terminal and she smiled just as cheesy-like as Ms. Overstatement back there as I began to walk towards the plane. I was right behind some Chinese man who was carrying a briefcase that was handcuffed to his wrist. Oh, yay; first class I guess. Again; not my drama, I don't care. But he kind of looked like Hiro from Heroes and acted like him too so he was all cool in my book! And as it seems, Karrie got me first-class. When I tried sitting in coach, the flight attendant only led me by the elbow (ouch) to first class. "Alright, I get it; I'm special," I mumbled as I sat down in my seat. I still had my black backpack and duffel bag with me. But I dropped my other luggage off at luggage claim. Hopefully, they were getting the same ride as I was. But not so much; they were being clawed and scratched at by the pets (I saw the marks when they came out). Those evil little pets.

I spent the entire flight just sitting back, relaxing and enjoying my complementary supper, slippers and pajamas plus movies! Yay, movies! "This is the life, ain't it?" I heard someone say. I pulled off my blindfold to see a small petite black haired girl/woman looking at me. I smiled hesitantly and nodded. "Yep," I said as I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm Alice," She said and held out her hand. Right now my chair was leaned back and practically in her lap so I was basically in her lap. "Shit, I'm sorry," I said quickly as I pulled the chair up…too quickly. I gaped in horror as I heard a certain snap that was glooming on my back. "Uh, that didn't sound very good," Alice giggled nervously. "Yeah, that didn't," I muttered as I just stared blankly ahead of me. "So, where you heading to?" Alice asked as if I hadn't just basically broken my back. "Forks, Washington," I said. "Mind if I check your back? It sounded pretty threatening," She said and was already moving forward to the seat next to me. I nodded hesitantly but I was still gaping in horror. That didn't sound or feel any greatness. I mean it! Alice trailed her hands across my spine and supported my lower back quickly before pulling my shoulder back and eliciting a certain snap that seemed to give quite greatness and lose some sarcasm. "Wow, that's cool," I muttered as I smiled at her and turned to her. There was a blond guy behind us who was eying us warily.

"Oh, that's Jasper," Alice giggled, waving it off dismissively. "Right," I said before hesitantly turning away from him and back towards Alice. "I'm Eve," I said as I blinked at her and shook her hand. Damn was it cold! "Oh, we'll be landing any second now!" Alice squeaked excitedly as she rushed back into her seat and lifted a pale finger into the air right at the time the flight person spoke. "We will be landing any second now so if you will please buckle your seat belts for safety, please do. Hope you've had a fantastic flight on Merit Airlines." The flight person said. I blinked back at Alice as she buckled her seatbelt. But then I shook my head. Again, not my drama. "We live in Forks, actually," Alice said to me as she leaned forward. It was at that time that we began to nosedive. I had forgotten to buckle in so I was quickly tossed forward and flipped over the seat in front of me. Unfortunately there was a pretty big guy there and I landed with my arm just barely keeping me from toppling into his lap. He burst into a loud booming laugh as I fumbled to get back into my seat. "Damn," I mumbled as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I took a deep breath and quickly I was back to my overly-anorexic bloodless self in no time! "Sorry," I said to the guy who was still laughing. The blond girl next to him was snorting too. Not in an unattractive way though. "Are you moving to Forks?" Alice asked as if nothing had happened. "Um, I think so." I said. "I mean, I'm not sure." I cleared up though it was kind of stupidly done.

"Scouting it out before moving in officially?" Alice guessed with a half-smile. "I guess you can say that." I said when in actuality I was probably going to immediately live in that house. "Hey, if you know Forks, then you probably will know where I'll be living." I said and blinked at my…vague choice of words. Yeah, that's real smooth, Eve-stir. You're a fucking fridge with legs! I was just that awkward. I heard a slight chuckle from the front corner of the plane just as the plane finally righted itself and we all heard the oh-so-wonderful screech of tires against the runway. "I probably will. I guess I'll see you around then if you'll be going to school there," Alice said. I nodded. "Yeah, sure," I mumbled as I turned to the storage bins and began to pull down my duffel bag. Then I saw Alice and Jasper meet up with the guy in the corner and the big guy and his Blondie. I sighed. It only fit that they would know each other. I'm such a fucking unlucky person! And boy did I know it when I found my luggage was practically torn to shrapnel when it got through to claim. It had gaping wide claw marks and most of my clothes were practically shredded. The ones that weren't shrapnel were caught in a shampoo massacre. I whined in agony as soon as I saw it. And I literally dropped to my knees in front of the claim. I guess I can say that it's been a bit much for me.

I sighed after a moment or two of people staring at me in confusion and curiosity before grabbing my ruined luggage. The only bag that wasn't ruined by shampoo was my purple suitcase. And that one was ruined by shaving cream. How four bottles of shampoo even got into separate luggage is beyond me; I didn't even know I had four bottles of shampoo! Then since when does shaving cream explode on you? I finally realized that I had my eye-mask on top of my head and I pulled that off. I think it only made even worse of a mess of my hair. Then you know how Forks is all rainy and shit? And you know how in movies cars splash the puddles right onto the unlucky person? I swear God shitted on me. I am the most unlucky person ever.

First of all my parents die on my thirteenth birthday when they were bringing home my birthday cake. Then my sister has to go through legal shit and try and win me from my abusive Godfather! Then I had to spend a year in a foster home before my sister finally won out. Then a year later my puppy of two weeks dies from some idiot driver. Then my sister abandons me. Then my luggage is torn up. Then I look like shit. Then I get splashed on. Then I look like wet shit. And now I had to call up a cab instead of catching one and this one doesn't even get here so I have to start walking. I walk in a direction completely unknown to me with three wheelie suitcases, two backpacks and a duffel bag, completely soaked and tired as hell from jetlag. "Shit heads and Spray-tanned midgets; also referred to as Oompa-Loompas. Damn those spray-tanned midgets," I mumbled to myself as I walked down the road.

I didn't find out where exactly E Division Drive was until I stopped at a gas station for food and a map. Then I have to find out that it's in the fucking WOODS! "Oh buzzard shit," I mumbled as I looked at my map inside the gas station. "You alright, girly?" The cashier asked as I placed my food and my 20 oz of Diet Pepsi on the counter. Don't ask why I like diet when I should get regular just for the caffeine and fat. "Just ring it up," I grumbled as I finally slapped down my map. "I'm going to ignore that seeing as you're new and you've obviously, _obviously _had a bad day." The cashier chuckled as he rang up the items. I had gotten a bag of Doritos, a hot dog, my 20 oz and my map. It all rang up to about six bucks. I reached into my wallet from my backpack and pulled out a ten. He gave me my change and stuffed my stuff in a bag before I left. And it just HAD to be raining when I got out! I ate my hot dog on the way despite my knowledge that wet hot dogs are fairly disgusting. I still ate it fairly quickly then began to dig into my chips. I even managed to keep the rain out of my Pepsi. Finally I made it to the house that was marked as my house. Architectural bitches just had to hide it somewhere in the woods so I had to hurry up and really go into those woods. I kept my map close at range despite its sogginess and torn-ness. Somehow I managed it to the house. I opened up my letter as soon as I entered the house. It was a wonderful house. It was large and wooden with an arched roof but still about as large as the average high school. Inside there was a fairly large cottage-type atmosphere. There was a stone fireplace with a plasma screen hanging over it (A/N: No, this is not the Cullens house). Directly in front of the fireplace and TV there was a large wrap-around black leather sofa. There was a round coffee table in the center between the couch and the fireplace.

There was a set of short metal stairs that led to the longer metal staircase that was supported by nothing but metal beams. It made it seem unstable to me. I instantly found the large set of doors, there were three in a row of sliding doors with Japanese paper panels, and walked through the center door, pushing it aside. Thankfully my bad luck was nothing compared to the Zen corner waterfall in the corner nearest to the doors. The doors led to a large dining room furnished with a (I won't say large again) big oak dining table surrounded by four chairs on the sides then one at each end. In the center was a tall blue oceanic rectangular vase that held several lilies. I smirked. We had always said that lilies were like us; fresh and cheerful. Damn that bitch; she made me miss her.


End file.
